


Final Space: Rewrite

by HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quinn and Gary are best friends fight me, everything’s basically the same except gayer, garycato for the win, sorry quinnary fans, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21/pseuds/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21
Summary: Just Final Space, except gayer. I mean no disrespect to Olan Rogers and everyone else who has worked on this amazing show I just wanted to do something fun.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone & Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One will be in two parts. Also some of the things Gary says are weird so forgive me if I get his speech wrong on some parts.

_Remnants of space rubble and bodies littered the star covered abyss. In the center of it all was a large busted up spaceship, beside it, a lone astronaut._   
_He was breathing harshly as O2 leaked out of his suit. Amidst the silence a monotonous voice began to speak._   
_  
"The outcome was never in our favor Gary."_

_"Cut it to me straight HUE," Gary breathed out. "What are my chances of getting out of this mess?"_

_"In your current state, you will pass the point of recovery in 10 minutes," HUE stated. "You are also leaking O2 Gary."_

_Gary looked down at his arm, his oxygen levels were going down fast._

_"Huh, look at that," Gary commented nonchalantly as he looked at the green alert sounding off. "They went with green for a red alert. I mean, I would've went with red. Or periwinkle, heck, I mean even eggnog. I don't even know if that's a color but oh good lord, now I just want eggnog."_

_"The rate of the leak will render you lifeless in 9 minutes."_

_"You are really buttering me up with fantastic news." Gary said sarcastically._

_He looked out into the rubble, his breathing becoming harsher._

_"I'm afraid Gary, there is no foreseeable outcome where you survive." HUE said, his voice seeming to have a hint of sadness._

_"These tickets suck," Gary muttered harshly. "Right in the nosebleeds."_

**TORO NEBULA: SECTOR 463G**

The day began with the lights flickering on in certain areas of the Galaxy One. Down the hall was a cell labeled R-3. The label had an x marked on it, and written in big yellow words was: CAPTAIN GARY. Inside was was a blonde man in his late twenties to early thirties. He woke up with a shout, his eyes looking left and right. The blonde sighed and realized he was still in the ship. Right on que, the ships AI began speaking.

"Good morning Gary," It greeted. "Day 1818."

A hologram of the day and temperature showed up above Gary's face.

"How about freaking no." Gary grumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

Suddenly the bed Gary was laying on launched him onto the ground. Gary shouted in surprise and groaned as he hit the floor.

"That was bit harder than normal HUE!" Gary yelled angrily.

The blonde begrudgingly got up and started his normal routine on the ship. He exercised, stared out into space. He spilt his coffee but he didn't really care. The vast openness of the star filled abyss before his eyes still amazed him sometimes. Not a day goes by that he doesn't feel small.   
Gary got started with his job of fixing satellites. He patched it up with ducktape and wrote 'GARY WAS HERE' in green marker. After that he got into a shower and stayed there for a bit. He stared mindlessly at the floor, his thoughts empty. It was a normal day aboard the Galaxy One. Gary got hungry so he went to the kitchen and made some oatmeal.

"Hello dear friend," Gary said as he drew a smiley face in the soggy mush with his spoon. "It's been a while."

He sighed and poured the mush back into the bowl, getting rid of the smile. Soon after a robot with the name Hank written on its head came down the hall. Gary immediately brightened up and rushed toward him.

"Hank, haha yes!" Gary exclaimed as he playfully grabbed the robot by his shoulders. "What's up Hank!"

The robot glitched out, sparks flying as his eyes and mouth dimmed. He tried to respond but it was incomprehensible. Gary didn't seem to mind, in fact he began talking as if nothing happened.

"Hm yeah, Beth is looking good today." He spoke in a flirty voice.

He looked over to a refrigerator with a face made out of sticky notes and paper. Above it were colorful fridge magnets spelling the word BETH.

"Look at that, staring at me with those hot eyes," Gary said as he winked at the fridge. "You, me, _later_."

He took out a deck on cards and put some in Hank's hands.

"Cards Hank, wanna play?" He asked with an excited smile. "I need somebody to play with and so it's gonna be you!"

Hank's arm changed to a flame thrower and sorted out flames at Gary. The blonde man screamed and ducked down. He got up and glared at the robot.

"I'm starting to run out of decks Hank." He growled and shook his fist.

"Heyahhahahaha, hey Gary hello!" A circular robot exclaimed as he draped his arm over Gary. "Ooh cookie yummy!"

The robot floated over to the cookie station and took one. Gary looked at him with disdain.

"HUE?" Gary asked.

"Yes, Gary?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Hm, no Gary."

Why _not_?" Gary asked, irritation in his voice. "You opened it for KVN. That sack of wet turds can't even eat cookies! He just smashes it into his processor slot!"

Just as Gary said KVN did exactly that and cookie pieces fell to the floor.

"I hate KVN!" Gary complained in frustration. He facepalmed. "So painfully! He's the plight of my life!"

He stalked over to the cookie station and put his hands on his hips.

"If you take a cookie, I will be forced to add one full day to your sentence." HUE stated.

Gary began to laugh evilly and KVN laughed with him.

"You think a full day, _scares_ the captain?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Gary, I've explained this to you everyday for the past five years," HUE started, his monotonous voice seemingly irritated. "You are not the captain, you are a prisoner aboard this ship."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Gary says with an oblivious smile. "Now open this cabinet!"

"They're just soooo good!" KVN exclaimed as he jammed the cookie into his metal body.

Gary leaped and tried to get a cookie but the cabinet shut open right on his hand. He screamed in pain but still tried to grab a cookie.

"One day has been added to your sentence."

Gary paid no mind because he got excited that he touched a cookie.

"I touched one!" He exclaimed putting his free arm up in the air. "The captain's touched one!"

The scene changed to Gary sitting in front of a camera, it recording.

"Captain's log: 80085," Gary stated as he began his video. "Hey Quinn, guess who? It's me Gary, again!"

He smiled and waved at the camera, excited to talk to Quinn.

"Long time no see," The blonde said with a small smile. "Or rather, talk I guess. I've been busy, ya known doing captain stuff. Cool space stuff too. Anyways remember the day we first met? Well that day is today! Our friendiversary if you will. I just couldn't wait to celebrate it! I made a little something for ya, just give me a minute!"

Gary felt around his desk but couldn't find the thing he was looking for. He smiled cheekily at the camera before quickly turning around only to fall out of his chair.  
The camera cut to Gary sitting in front of the camera again. In his hand was an crumpled up and horribly done origami owl.

"Here it is, something I just thought would be cool!" Gary exclaimed, holding up the origami owl. "His name is Owlbert, just like the stuffed one you had when we were kids! You used to carry it everywhere haha. You didn't have it last time we met though, now that was a wild time wasn't it?

_-Flashback-_

**EARTH: FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

"Give us what's ours Gary!" An angry alien voice shouted as he ran after the blonde.

"Technically," Gary called back as he inspected the diamond in his hand. "It's mine! Dr. Bluestein and Derek!"

He slid in the rain and ran inside and alley. Dr. Bluestein and Derek were hot on his heels.

"C'mon Derek, keep up!" The blue alien yelled angrily.

~~~~~

"They gave me a seltzer?" A green alien with six eyes asked. "Why would they give me a selzter? Unless I ordered it, did I order it? Yes I did."

The alien was cut short from his ramblings when Gary slammed open the door to the bar. He hid on the other side as the others ran past yelling threats at him. Gary sighed in relief and looked out at the scene before him. His eyes widened as he saw an all too familiar face. Quinn Ergon was sitting alone at a table, writing something down on a piece of paper.  
A random person came over and gave her a drink, to which she seemed to take gratefully. Gary gaped at her, stunned that she was there.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked aloud, to which a man in a pilot uniform responded.

"That's Captain Quinn Ergon," The brunette said in a deep voice. "Dont bother with her though, she's only interested if you're Infinity Guard."

Gary laughed and shook his head. He _wasn't_ interested but he couldn't tell this rando that. Besides, Quinn shouldn't see him the way he was now.

"Actually I'm pretty freaking high up in the command chain." Gary lied, pointing at himself.

"Really?" The man asked, getting closer.

"Yeah, really." Gary replied, glaring and getting closer to the man.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Gary said putting his forehead against the other mans. "I can't get any closer to your face dude."

"The where's your uniform, bud?" The guy asked, getting suspicious.

"I have one guy!" Gary exclaimed angrily.

"No you don't pal!"

"Yes I do chum!" Gary shouted. "It's..in the...bathroom...Crap!"

_-Skip-_

Gary karate chopped a man in the bathroom, causing him to fall down. He immediately took the uniform and put it on.

"Lookig good Gary!" He said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

He looked at the man in the stall and felt conflicted.

"You're just gonna leave him in there you jerk!" He scolded himself. "You jerk face!"

He looked over to see a medicine dispenser. He got exicted and took a cube out of his pocket.

"Oh sweet aspirin," He said as he put the cube in the slot. "Three dropnoids, exact change, tight!"

He picked one that said Crylenol and ripped the bag open to pour all the contents in the passed out man's mouth. He took some water and forced the guy to swallow the content.

"Swallow!" He exclaimed, then gave a thumbs up to himself in the mirror. "You're a good guy Gary!"

He tried to walk over there smoothly but his nerves got the better of him and he tripped.

"Hey watch it!" Quinn exclaimed as Gary grabbed onto the chair she was sitting on.

She turned around the scold whoever had done that only to see Gary quickly standing up.

"Wait, what?" She asked aloud, her face shocked. "Gary, is that you?"

"Oh, um, sure is baby!" Gary exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well what the hell are you doing get over here!" Quinn shouted as she pulled Gary in for a hug.

Gary laughed nervously and hugged her back. Seeing her brought back many emotions but he pushed them down for now.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, sitting aside so Gary could sit beside her.

"Oh you know, doing Infinity Guard stuff," Gary lied as he flexed. "It's been real busy. By the way what's that you got there?"

His mission was to distract Quinn and he celebrated internally as it worked. Quinn looked to the paper she was writing on and frowned.

"This here is the solution to an internal inconsistency in planes constant that's never been solved because until now no one realized it was a problem!" Quinn replied, bouncing her pen on the table.

Gary tried to follow along as she continued talking but his mind turned to mush. He was never the best at all that math stuff. Gary blinked as Quinn stopped talking.

"How about I buy you a drink?" He asked with a smile. "Or better yet, you buy me one? Huh, sound like fun?"

Quinn laughed but before she could respond a voice on a speaker phone calling for all Infinity Guards.

"Let's go!" Quinn shouted and turned to Gary."Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah well I was actually thinking-"

"You have an F71 hawk to fly, pilot," Quinn said as she looked at Gary's design patch on his uniform. "Let's get moving!"

"Oh my crap." Gary muttered as he was pulled outside to the ship.

"Move it or lose it pilot we got to get this thing in the air," Quinn commanded as Gary sat in the pilots seat.

He gulped as he looked at the controls. _C'mon Gary become smart already_ , he scolded himself. He moved one of the controls and accidentally set off one of the lasers. It shot at the ships in front of him.

"Oh my double crap!" Gary exclaimed putting his hands up to his chest.

Quinn stared at his incredulously. He looked at her and felt small.

"You're not a pilot are you?" She asked, her face distorting into an angry glare.

"Yes..I am?" Gary said in a small voice.

"You lied to me for the last time Goodspeed!" Quinn shouted as she punched Gary.

Fast forward and he was sentenced to five years aboard the Galaxy One. ( _Turns out if you wanted to piss of a government just take out 92 star cruisers and a Mexican family restaurant_ ). The guards shoved him in the entrance of the ship. His uniform dropped and he picked it up only to be slapped by a cold metal claw. He yelped and stood up, glaring at the circular robot that was now laughing at him.

"Hey Gary my name is KVN," The circular robot exclaimed as he put his arm around the blonde man. "I'm your deep space insanity avoidance companion. Nice to meet you."

"I already hate you."

_-End of Flashback-_

"Anyways some good news," Gary said as he smiled brightly at the camera. "I only have one week left aboard this pathetic rats nest!"

He stopped the recording and excitedly pressed send.

"She's gonna respond this time HUE." Gary said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"There is a high probability she will not." HUE stated.

"But there's still a low probability she will," Gary said and chuckled. "I'll take it! Hahaha, nailed it!"

Later Gary got ready to do some mechanical work on some satellites. He put on his helmet as the doors to the ship opened.

"There are still four arrays that need to be repaired." HUE stated as Gary leapt off the ship.

"Get off my cheeks HUE!" Gary exclaimed as he floated towards the satellite.

"Get off my cheeks Gary." HUE responded with a hint of sass.

Gary fixed the satellite and wiped his helmet in relief.

"HUE," He called out, a question lingering on his lips. "By any chance, is it still Thursday?"

"It's been Thursday for the last 72 hours." HUE answered.

"Sweet, then it's still on." Gary responded smiling softly.

He leaned down and pressed a button on the satellite's control panel. A hologram screen playing some cheesy drama appeared in the dark abyss that was space. He watched with interest, until HUE spoke up.

"Gary, your break is over." The AI said plainly.

"But the guy who killed Eduardo Talekinta Talabesea's father hasn't prepared to die yet!" Gary argued. He then noticed something weird. "Dang, there's a...there's a pixel on the loose."

He watched the swirling light in confusion. It got closer and closer until it was revealed it wasn't a pixel at all. Instead it was a weird green alien blob thing that attached itself to Gary's face. Gary screamed in terror and got up to get it off.

"Ahh, it's eating my face!" Gary yelled as he struggled to get the alien off. It's eating my-it's a face eater!"

Gary screamed again but stopped as he realized the alien wasn't doing anything. He calmed down, though his breathing was still a little harsh. The green alien's face held a blank expression. Gary smiled a little.

"You're not a face eater," Gary said as he looked at the alien. "You're a face hugger."

"Chookity." The alien voiced, his expression still blank.

"Huh, I need a face hugger in my life." Gary said with a small smile.

"Wooow!" The little green alien exclaimed, twirling upside down.

"You remind me of a friend I used to have a long time ago." Gary spoke softly as his eyes closed.

He remembered a green caterpillar in a jar, a piece of tape on it with the written word Mooncake. He looked up to see a man in an Infinty Guard uniform waving and walking away. He opened his eyes and smiled at the green alien again.

"How would you like the name Mooncake?" Gary asked in a quiet tone.

The little alien responded by saying wow again and moving his feet up and down happily.

"Heh, Mooncake it is," Gary said as he and Mooncake floated towards the ship. "I'm pumped, super excited! You don't by any chance speak real words do you?"

"Chookity pok."

"Ha, works for me!"


	2. Chapter One: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these two first chapters only had a few changes to them, but as the story moves along it should have some major changes. Also this will be the last chapter for a while until I finish writing chapter 2, it’s gonna take a while.

**TERA CON PRIME: SECTOR 18650**

Ways away from the Galaxy One was a horrid looking ship surrounded by rocks with spikes on it. A human man was shoved into what seemed like a throne room. A lone alien sat atop a rock throne, glaring intently at the man.

"Welcome." The alien said in a sinister voice, his smile twisted.

The man looked at the little alien in disbelief and began laughing. The alien got down from his throne, an unamused expression on his face. The man continued to laugh and pointed at the alien.

"You're so tiny man!" The man exclaimed as he gestured to the alien walking towards him. "What-ohoho, wait until the guys hear about this!"

"Sit," The alien commanded in a weird voice as his eyes glowed and trapped the man in a rocky prison. "WHERE IS IT?"

"W-what?" The man asked fearfully.

"E35-1." The alien demanded, his face becoming red.

"I-I don't know!" The man responded, moving his eyes left and and right. "I would never lie to you Lord Commander!"

He bit his lip and began laughing again.

"It's-it's just ya know-I'm sorry-you're just so-so small!" He exclaimed through his chuckles.

Lord Commander growled and raised rocky prison the man was in. He then slammed it down on the ground causing the man to grin as he was freed.

"Where did you find it?" Lord Commander asked angrily as a hologram of Mooncake appeared beside him.

"I didn't!" The man answered, his face contorted in fear. "It found _me_."

 **-** **Back on The Galaxy One-**

Gary ran to his room with Mooncake in his arms.

"The less HUE, who between us is a bit of a dicklit wand, knows about you the better," The blonde said going to his closet. "Okay let's get you in here. You ready?"

"Chookity."

With that Gary tried to shut the closet door, but it wouldn't close due to Mooncake. He tried to shut it again, forcefully but it still wouldn't close. Mooncake squeaked and protested as the door continued slamming into him. Gary begged the door to close but it was not working. He then grabbed Mooncake and put him underneath his mattress.

"Hmhmm wow." Mooncake said twirling his feet.

"I hide there sometimes," Gary whispered. "I'm like a mattress ghost! Don't tell anyone."

"Oooh." Mooncake voiced as he smiled cutely.

"Oh perfect, perf-no it's not perfect," Gary spoke as he tried to figure out what to do. "It's not-that _sucks_! Why does that suck so hard!? Okay, how about this?"

He took Mooncake and placed him on his dresser and took some underwear out of the top drawer."

"Sometimes I hi-I like to hide from myself by putting underwear on the circumstance of my head," Gwry whispered as if that was a dark secret. “How about that? How does it fit?"

"Chookity." Mooncake answered.

"Perfect!"

 **-** **Back at TERA CON PRIME-**

The man let out grunts of pain as his body was being suspended into the air. Lord Commander was making his limbs twist in ways they shouldn't be able to go.

"Please..don't...kill...me!" The man choked out before his neck snapped.

Lord Commander laughed as the man's body fell to the ground.

"Wouldn't think of it," The little alien joked sarcastically. "That would be rude. Eat."

He motioned to a strange and terrifying creature to go eat the man. The creature did as he was told, making a mess of the blood and guts. Lord Commader smiled at the scene as some blood got on his face.

 **-** **On the Galaxy One-**

A red light flashed on and off on the Galaxy One. Gary walked in the kitchen with Mooncake in his backpack. Gary looked around confused.

"HUE, what is going on?" He asked the ship's AI. "Why is the ship turned into a silent dance rave?"

"Four unknown vessels are descending upon our location," HUE matter-of-factly stated. "The markings lead me to believe they are of Ventrexian bounty hunters."

As HUE said that, Mooncake's antennas quivered.

"Twist my nipples rough," Gary exclaimed. "We're talking complex lifeforms! Yes! HUE, You must find out if they play cards! I need this, I NEED this HUE! I really need somebody to play with."

The ship wobbled as the four vessels landed on it. Holes were cut by them and four bounty hunters dropped in, guns ready.

"Activating security protocal." HUE stated as the SAMES drew guns from their hands.

"HUE, what the crap!" Gary exclaimed as he tried to get out but to no avail.

"For your own safety you must remain in the commesary." HUE said.

"For my own safety?" Gary angrily questioned. "We got our first visitors in five years and I can't mingle with them? HUE open this door right now! I need to mingle!!!"

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"You better afraid me an open door!" Gary snapped.

"Ooh let KVN help!" KVN exclaimed as he seemgibky floated towards Gary out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Gary screamed and jumped. " _Goodohmightyheaven_ Kvn! You can't just phantom up on me like that!"

"Don't worry about me I am helping!" KVN said as he opened the door.

"Hoho, K-KVN, you did something right!" Gary exclaimed in shock.

He ran towards the door only for it to be shut on his face. He cursed angrily and glared at KEN through the glass.

"KVN!" He shouted in anger. "You worthless horrendous-“

Somewhere aboard the ship were the bounty hunters. They received a hologram message from Lord Commander.

"Your vessel has been subjected to a search for specimen E351," The hologram stated as several screens aboard the ships showed Lord Commander. "Come forward, or die."

"Oh crap." Gary said as he looked at the hologram showing Mooncake and Lord Commander.

The SAMES targeted the bounty hunters and began shooting. The four hunters hid behind some platforms and began shooting back. One SAME got his arm shot off and switched his gun for a sword. He leapt towards the bounty hunter with the cat ears helmet but was blocked by their sheilds.

"Move forward!" The bigger bounty hunter exclaimed as he and his crew easily shot past the SAMES.

"Who the freak is this guy?" Gary asked, standing up.

"I believe they want the alien you're hiding in your backpack." HUE said, Mooncake quivered again.

"What?" Gary asked, feigning cluelessness. "I don't know what you're referring to..."

Gary winced as Mooncake's antennas appeared. Back in the hallway the SAMES were getting destroyed.

"Oh you mean my underpants caddy!" Gary exclaimed as Mooncake flew from his backpack.

"Yes," HUE said. "We should comply with their wishes, Gary."

Mooncake whimpered and Gary took the underwear off of his head.

"I don't know," The blonde said as he placed a comforting hand on Mooncake. "I'm kinda possibly starting to like the little guy. He gives great hugs."

Mooncake hugged him for emphasis.

"Gary, we are not equipped to face this threat." HUE stated as gun fire rang out in the hall.

The hunter with the cat ears helmet successfully paralyzed the remaining SAMES.

"Good job Avocato." One of his teammates praised.

"This is not our fight." HUE said as he tried to persuade Gary to give up Mooncake.

"HUE, we make it our fight," Gary stated as he glared. "You're Infinity Guard, your whole motto is to protect life!"

Gary stared down at the little green alien in his hands.

"Is that life, Gary?" HUE asked.

"Well if it isn't then I'm a raging sack of walnuts!" Gary exclaimed angrily. "HUE, lightfold the ship!"

Unbeknownst to him one of the bounty hunters placed a bomb on the door. It exploded and Gary saw him getting closer.

"This will lengthen your sentence."

"I get it, lightfold the ship HUE!" Gary exclaimed, an antsy feeling in his chest as the bounty hunters got even closer.

"Gary."

" _Do it_!"

With no further instruction needed, HUE lightfolded the ship. The ships thrusters began to spin very quickly.

"They're lightfolding!" One of bounty hunters exclaimed as he hurriedly got back on his vessel.

The others got sucked outside, one of the hunters got pulverized by the ships thrusters. The one with the cat ear helmet shot a grappling hook to keep him grounded in the ship. The ship then sped off faster than the speed of light, destroying the nearest objects within the blast radius. The alarms began blaring as the ship stopped in front of an asteroid field.

"Proximity alert," HUE spoke as the alarm blared. " Proximity alert."

"Is that what I think it is?" Gary asked as the ship began to get dented. "HUE, that's no good get us outta here! Lightfold again! Lightfold, lightfold!"

"We are immobilized until the lightfold engines cool," HUE stated and showed on the screen how close the asteroids were. "The asteroids will reach the ship in 29 seconds. Secure your helmet immediately."

"My helmet's in the airlock." Gary spoke in a worried tone.

"Run."

Gary ran as HUE said there were 15 seconds left. He paid no mind to when he said Gary wouldn't make it and he tried to run faster. KVN got in the way and Gary shoved him out of his face. He ran back quickly to kick him and scurried off to the airlock. There were two seconds left and Gary was so close to his helmet. Just as the asteroids hit and tore holes through the ship Gary reached his helmet and put it on. Gravity pulled him out of the ship quickly and in the middle of the asteroid field.

"Sweet crap, definitely gonna die this time!" Gary exclaimed as he saw the oncoming asteroids.

"Gary, you may have a problem." HUE stated through Gary's helmet.

"I seriously question your usage of may have," Gary exclaimed angrily. "I think we have reached have! I am very deep in have!"

"Due to the moon's gravity, the asteroid field will swing back to the Galaxy One," HUE informed, showing Gary a simulation of that event. "And then at you in approximately 39 seconds."

"That's no good HUE," Gary said as his breathing became harsh. "Formulate me up some solutions."

"Calculating..." HUE began. "Hmhmm, mmm, mmhmm, ahh. Gary, I do have a solution with a 33% chance of success."

"Okay and that would be?" Gary asked, his patience running thin.

"Perform an emergency air blow out of your O2 tanks," HUE stated. "If you can enter the moon's orbit, you might be able to sling hook around it back to the Galaxy One."

"Alright," Gary said and braced himself. "Alright let's do this."

"Gary, you should know, this calculation will only work with you," HUE said and Gary looked down at Mooncake. "You will have to leave the lifeform behind."

"Mooncake?" Gary questioned with a small voice.

"Or there is zero probability you will make it back to the Galaxy One. Alive."

"I get it," Gary said, looking out at the asteroids. "Oh screw the math Hue, Mooncake is coming with."

"You will never make it Gary," HUE said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Your only chance is to perform this manoeuvre alone."

"HUE," Gary started irritatedly. "Your lack of confidence is positively depressing! Blowing the air tank in three."

"Gary please." HUE said as Gary's finger hovered over the emergency button on his glove.

"Two."

"You will fail."

"You're right," Gary remarked, determined. "I will fail. Upwards."

He pressed the emergency blow out button on his glove. Immediately the air tanks blew out ad caused Gary to speed into the moon's orbit. His breathing became harsher and harsher as he willed himself to go faster. Suddenly the air tanks gave out and he slowed down.

"Oh no," Gary breathed out. "It's not working!"

"At your current rate of velocity you will not make it back to the Galaxy One." HUE stated, his voice sounding somber.

Gary's breath was coming out in sharp and quick huffs now, his eyes drooping as his body became weaker. Gary closed his eyes and a vision of the man before giving him Mooncake the caterpillar flashed in his mind. In the distance he heard HUE stating that he had failed. The green alien now called Mooncake looked around sadly before angrily getting out of Gary's arms and faced towards the asteroids.  
Gary was still in his flashback, crying when he saw a rocket rise up in the sky and then blowing up. As HUE was counting down Mooncake seemed to be chagrin up an energy beam. As HUE got to one Mooncake's eyes and mouth lit up as an energy beam spewed from his body, destroying allmofbthe asteroids. The blast from the beam sped Gary and Mooncake back to the Galaxy One. A SAME took Gary's helmet off and the blonde opened his eyes seeing he was back on the Galaxy One.

"It worked!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists up in the air. "HUE, and you said I could die haa!"

"You were dead," HUE countered. "For five minutes."

"Hahaha, are you for serious?" Gary asked.

"I believe the life form saved your life."

"Mooncake?" Gary questioned as the green alien nodded and spun in a circle.

"Chookity dookity!" He voiced with a smile.

"Thank you," Gary thanked the little green blob and put his fist out. "For saving my life."

"Wow!" Mooncake exclaimed and put his own alien hand/paw thing on top of Gary's.

"I am detecting one unknown life form still aboard," HUE said breaking the short lived peace. "He is armed."

"What deck?" Gary asked as his eyes narrowed.

"4A," HUE replied. "SAMES are already on route."

Gary sped up the tube shoot and went to deck 4A. He unlocked the door only to be pushed up against the wall by the remaining bounty hunter. Gary let out a grunt as his head made contact with the wall. He looked at the person before him. He seemed like a cat person, a cat man if you will. His fur was a dark turquoise color with a patch of white fur in between his eyes and covering his snout. The outside of his eyes were a rich gold color, his pupils black, and they were glaring at Gary.

"Hand over E351." The cat man growled and made a hissing cat noise.

"I just have one question for you," Gary narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Do you play cards?"

The SAMES were beside them, their guns ready. The cat man's eyes widened and dropped his weapon. One of the SAMES came up, pulled him away from Gary and handcuffed him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Gary exclaimed.

One of the SAMES glitched out but that didn't seem to bother Gary. The blonde led the cat man to the mess hall and sat him down in one of the booths. He then got his deck of cards and laying them out.

"Isn't this great?" Gary asked, happily holding up his cards. "I mean just us guys, sitting here. Chilling, playing cards!"

The cat man said something unintelligible due to cards having been stuffed in his mouth.

"Hehe you really know how to sling the zingers cat guy." Gary chuckled.

The cat man spit out the cards and began talking.

"The name's Avocato." He said in a deep and angry voice.

"No, the name is loser!" Gary declared as he slammed his cards down on the table. "Eat it, four of a kind!"

Avocato laughed and shook his head.

"You're oblivious to this thing aren't you?" He asked, glaring at Mooncake.

"What?" Gary asked back.

"That." Avocato said, pointing his head towards Mooncake.

"This?" Gary questioned, pointing to Mooncake.

"Yes, that!"

"Mooncake?"

"What's a Mooncake?"

"This!" Gary exclaimed, pointing at the green alien beside him.

"That?" Avocato asked, looking at Mooncake.

"Yes that!"

"Please tell me you didn't name E351." Avocato deadpanned.

"What's an E3559?" Gary asked.

"That."

"This?" Gary asked pointing to Mooncake again.

"Yes!" Avocato yelled out in frustration. "Freaking, that!"

"I suppose I did." Gary said as he got up from the booth.

"You don't know what that thing is do you," Avocato remarked as he glared at the blonde. "That is a planet killer."

Gary and Mooncake looked at each other for a beat. Gary started laughing and placed his hand on his chest.

"Haha are you hearing this?" Gary asked between laughs. "Freaking guys thinks Mooncake's a planet killer what a freaking- oh man, haha!"

KVN then came around with a bunch of cookies and began laughing. Gary stared at him with disdain.

"Shut your face hole KVN," He yelled at the yellow robot. "Scram!"

"So you think this is funny?" Avocato asked, irritated. "I'm serious."

"Are you?"

"Yes. The Lord Commander is searching the galaxy for it. You can't hide, wherever you go he'll find you."

"Why should I believe you Mr. Whiskers?" Gary asked pulling at Avocato's face.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"Mmhmm, I've insulted you," Gary stated as he got up in Avocato's face. "You see the truth is I've never socialized with a cat man before. My neighbor had a cat, loved to lick himself. You're not gonna do that, right? Otherwise we're gonna have problems friend."

"I'm not a cat, I'm a Ventrexian." Avocato hissed as Gary scooted back.

"Got it," Gary said chuckled softly. "See, I'm a presbyterian myself but I love all people! Just how I was raised."

"We're in _danger_ ," Avocato warned. "Listen, all of us are in DANGER!"

Gary led Mooncake towards the cookie cabinet and made him look in his eyes.

"Mooncake, look in Gary's gelatinous marbles," The blonde said in a determined tone. "As long as I draw breath and you provide me with copious amounts of adventure, I will be there for you. We're a team now."

Mooncake's eyes watered with joy and he spun around excitedly.

"And I'll let you be my sidekick and such with a super side order of whatnot!" Gary exclaimed as he struck a hero pose.

"Well said." HUE stated as the cookie cabinet opened.

"A cookie?" Gary questioned, a bright smile appearing on his face. "For me?"

"Yes Gary," HUE replied. "Take one, you displayed a quality I've never seen in you previously. Courage. Exemplary. You've earned it."

"And because I am the captain!" Gary exclaimed as he reached inside the cabinet.

"Cookie withdrawn." HUE said as he closed the cabinet on Gary's hand.

Gary screeched and tried to grab one. He did and he screamed out in joy. Later he went to his room and began recording. He raised up the cookie so it would slowly appear on screen.

"This is a cookie, Quinn," Gary said excitedly. "HUE said I earned it because I did things Quinn! Dangerous things, cookie earning things! Now to eat the fruit of my greatness!"

Right before he could eat it KVN reached down and stole the cookie.

"What, no!" Gary exclaimed as he ran after the pesky robot. "Oh no, KVN! KVN!"

Later that night Mooncake huddled against Gary as he slept. KVN came up and tried to wake him but he was fast asleep.

"Gary," KVN whispered harshly as he drew on the sleeping man with a green marker. "Gary, Gary...Gary are you sleeping?"

Mooncake got irritated and scolded the robot. KVN backed up and laughed nervously.

"Oh okay, w-we're good don't mind me!" He said and went out the door.

He said goodbye and Mooncake snuggled against Gary again. Gary turned and on his face was a half drawn moustache and glasses. He wouldn't see that until the morning. Until then, Gary and Mooncake slept peacefully.


End file.
